Falling Apart at the Seam
by HecateA
Summary: There are pros and cons to seeing a seamstress. Oneshot. Dedicated to Hummus and Peeta.


**Well it's Valentine's Day! I got my friends chocolate to commemorate the day of twu wuv, but the lactose-free one was tricky to buy sweets for. So I wrote her a story because she rocks and I get my Marvel merchandise from her father. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or events of Agent Carter, or the Marvel Cinematic Universe as a whole.**

**Dedication: Humus and Peeta (check her out if you like Clash of the Titans), the world's best Mama Bird**

* * *

**Falling at the Seams **

* * *

It was a lighter mood than they were accustomed to. The general was in a forgiving mood and they'd been welcomed in Hungary warmly enough. Tonight the night was theirs, and in a way the whole world was. Budapest's bars and booze and maybe its women were all theirs.

As they passed a hotel on their way to a pub, Jarvis froze and looked through the window.

"Come along Jar, what are you looking at?" One of the men, Stewart, called.

They saw what he was looking at.

"A bunch of ties?"

"Classic Jarvis," Baker laughed. "Always has to look his best."

Jarvis turned to him and made a rude hand gesture.

"I haven't been out of uniform in ages," Jarvis replied. "I rather not look like…"

"Like a trashy army man looking for a good time?" Baker said. "Don't even try."

"Whatever Eddie boy," Russo said. "Catch up to us later."

They walked on and Jarvis strolled into the tiny tailor shop attached to the hotel. A pleasant bell announced his arrival. Rolls of fabric, all colours and prints, were tucked away in shelves against the wall. Behind a counter, two small desks were stationed right along hat boxes and a rack of clothing to be tailored and mended.

Only one was occupied because it was the end of the day. The incredibly short girl at one of the desks sat up and scattered to meet him. Her dark hair was pulled up in a strict French braid, but little curls frizzled around her ears. Her eyes were close-set and eager and bright. Her face was set to pull her lips into an automatic smile.

"_Üdvözlöm uram_," she said pleasantly.

Jarvis' entire face froze over. He didn't speak a word of Hungarian, but for some reason he couldn't get anything English out either.

He froze until he noticed her creased eyebrows and he pointed to his ears and shrugged helplessly.

"_Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" _She switched languages easily and it surprised him.

"Umm- no, my German is rubbish as well," Jarvis managed to choke out.

"Oh- an Englishman. Hello sir," she said switching just as easily to a _third _language. "What can I do for you?"

"Yes, well, I'm… I'm looking for…"

She maintained his gaze for a few seconds before checking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"No, terribly sorry," Jarvis said.

He'd been looking at her. He'd never been any good for languages at school, and here she was bouncing about the world.

"I'm looking for a tie," Jarvis said. "Something to dress up…"

"We do not have many choices, I think," she said carefully looking around the shop.

Her 'think' sounded like 'dink'.

No, he wasn't desperately hanging on to her every word.

She rummaged in the back and found a few samples to show him.

"This one," she said –which was when Jarvis noticed that the 'th' sound didn't come out right for her, "would suit your eyes."

"My eyes?" Jarvis said awkwardly taking the blue tie from her hands.

"Your eyes," she repeated. "You have very nice eyes."

"Well- well thank you- you too," Jarvis said.

He'd never felt more awkward. Then the seamstress reached for his hands and Jarvis jumped about five feet in the air before realising that she was looking at the tie, not him.

"It is ripped," she said. "I'm sorry sir. I fix it for you for free."

"That's very kind of you but-"

"It is not busy tonight," she proceeded, taking the length of silk and going back to her table. Jarvis watched the way she worked- quick, precise, to the point, confidently. She unrolled thread from her bob, cut it with a clean snip, passed it through the needle's eye on the first try and tied a knot like an old seaman.

He watched her pour her focus and attention and everything into the tiny task at hand and for whatever reason, he couldn't look away. Not from the determination in her eyes, the expertise in her gests…

"There. It is all better," she said bringing it back to the counter. "Can I just have your name to write receipt?"

"Edwin Jarvis," he said.

"Thank you Mister Jarvis," she said. "If you need any more assistance in this store, you can ask for Anna. Anna Szamuely. There are two of us."

"Anna," he echoed. Then she gave him a price and he had a go at pronouncing her last name while fumbling for his wallet in which he found a few Hungarian forets. There went at least one drink for tonight.

He could do without a few more, he decided.

"Miss S- Miss Sza… Miss Anna, you said it wasn't busy tonight?"

"Not at all, sir," Anna said punching at the cash register.

"Would you perhaps consider closing early and accompanying me for a- a drink or… or I don't quite know the custom here, but I'd like you to show me," Jarvis said.

Anna looked up at him and smiled.

"Tonight I have to watch little sisters," she said. "But I do not work late tomorrow, and you can take me out to dinner if you like instead."

Jarvis nodded, nearly desperately. She was so… put together. Strong. She felt and looked unbreakable and invincible to Jarvis, as if God himself had picked her face, picked her personality and stitched it into one.

"Goodnight, Mister Jarvis," Anna said, bowing her head.

"Goodnight," Jarvis said.

He hit a draped piece of fabric on his way down, got tangled and dragged it down when he fell.

She burst out laughing.

* * *

The next day there were two girls working- Anna, and maybe that other Anna she had talked about. It wasn't much later than when he'd walked in last night and it was just as quiet though the rack full of clothes to shorten and repair seemed fuller.

"Hello," Jarvis said. "May I see Miss Szamuely?"

Anna looked up with a smile.

"You practise my name," she laughed.

He'd spent all night with their translator.

"I thought it would make it easier to talk over dinner," he said.

"I suppose," she said. "But we can always stick to Anna."

"Anna," he nodded.

* * *

The boys could make fun of him as much as they wanted whenever "Eddie boy misses the poker and the booze", but he had the last laugh most of the time.

Usually because Anna was hilarious, but sometimes his flustered nerves made her laugh too.

* * *

"Your hair is down today, Miss Szamuely," Jarvis said walking into the tailor's shop one night. He'd been waiting for Anna to close the little shop and they were going to have dinner at the hotel they were connected to before she went back home.

Her hair was all gentle, bouncy curls and Jarvis couldn't tell if it was because she'd undone her braid or not. Anna's ensuing smile was framed by raven curtains.

"I am alone in shop. No need to follow rules," she said.

"No need to follow rules," Jarvis said. "I like that."

"Do you want to see what I make that does not follow rules?" She asked getting up.

"Of course."

She had him crawl under the counter and brought him to the back, where she tossed aside a few cardboard boxes before showing him her treasure, hidden in yet another hat box.

"A suit," Jarvis said. "It's a nice suit."

"It is for Leo," Anna said. Her youngest brother -13 years old. "His _bar mitzvah_ is soon."

"You're Jewish," Jarvis noticed.

Anna nodded.

"I never told you, did I?" Anna said, fear in her eyes.

"No," Jarvis said. "We talk too much about movies and stories and seeing the world and politics and poetry to talk about things that don't matter."

Anna smiled, but it faded quickly.

"It is why I have to work on suit in secret. Miss Banko does not like…"

Anna was a very put-together person, as far as Jarvis knew. She always dressed cleanly, parted her hair neatly and put it back safely, had something quick and witty to say, knew what was going on… to hear her struggle with words wasn't necessarily _new, _but it was rare- and it felt more than personal each and every time.

She summed up whatever it was that she had to say that wouldn't come out. "Times are complicated. She would not like it, but I cannot lie to her. She is boss."

"I know the feeling," Jarvis said. "For what it's worth, I think your brother will look handsome."

Anna beamed.

* * *

"God fucking damnit," Russo said.

It wasn't the most impressive thing to come out of his mouth that night, but it was loud and proud.

"What's wrong with you?" Baker asked.

"Ripped by jacket," he said. "General's gonna have my head."

"I can get it fixed," Jarvis said.

He practically ripped it off of Russo to bring it down to Anna's- a wonderful excuse to see her in the middle of the day when sunshine poured into the shop and her braid was still perfectly pinned. Anna let her little sisters do her hair every morning. The youngest was only six and she, Judit, loved thinking that she was contributing to the family. He knew a lot about Anna's family, she talked about them often and lovingly- of her big brothers, of her little brother, of more sisters than Jarvis would know what to do with.

"What can I mend for you today?" She said meeting him at the counter, a little smile on her lips.

"My friend's coat," Jarvis said putting it on the counter. Anna smoothed it out, getting a feel for the fabric. Her fingers hit the patches –flags, ranks, symbols and whatnot- and she started taking them in.

"You are military," Anna said out of nowhere.

"Yes," Jarvis said.

"But you tell me you were in Hungary for work," she said.

"The army is my work," Jarvis said.

Anger flashed through Anna's eyes, bright and stinging like a hot coal.

She took the jacket, walked to the table, but when she started sewing there was no evidence of it. She was calm, controlled, even and automatic. The kind of professionalism that Jarvis could watch all day. Anna's trademark _put together. _

Then she charged him double for the repair and didn't answer when he said he'd pick her up tonight.

* * *

"You should have told me that you were army man," Anna said angrily when Jarvis came into the shop. She was closing it down early.

"Why?" Jarvis said. "I didn't mean to hide it from you or anything I just didn't…"

"Why? _Why? _ Ha! So I could have decided for myself if I wanted to be a trophy for a man who was going to go hide across the sea eventually," Anna said. Her cheeks were red. "I am not stupid. I know that I am not the kind of girl that mama and papa in Britain want to see. I am… A filler, is that it?"

"Who would you fill in for?" Jarvis said, stomach sinking. "You're my first."

Anna studied him for a few minutes and Jarvis was sure that she'd either laugh in his face, spit at his feet, or spit in his face.

She lunged towards him and kissed him.

"You are right," Anna decreed. "Not good enough kisser to be womaniser. Forgive me, Ed-win. I was very much afraid of losing you for a bit."

Jarvis stood in shock. So this was what lipstick tasted like, this was how soft a woman's lips were…

"Are you alright, Ed-win?" She asked.

"I've never been better," Jarvis smiled.

* * *

"I've never seen you so nervous."

"You have never seen me do something important," Anna said.

"I've seen you sew."

"That is second nature," Anna said. "This is odd. This is scary."

"What, bringing a soldier home to your mother?" Jarvis said. The look she gave him was clear: you should leave the jokes to me.

"At least you are not American," she decreed. "I will tell her that if _anya _protests."

He'd picked up a few words around her. 'Anya' was mother. He could pronounce the names of everyone living in her household. He felt okay and prepared to meet Anna's family.

"It has been a month," Anna said. "It is time, yes?"

"Yes," Jarvis said. "I'm excited. Don't be nervous."

"I am not nervous," Anna said. "I have list of things to tell you before you come in. I am prepared, now you need to as well."

Jarvis laughed and kissed Anna, smiling against her lips

"Just remember: my mama's English is not very good. My brothers, a bit better. Leo is a genius. Peter works in business. My sisters do not speak English _at all _and my grandmother can barely hear Hungarian now."

"Can I ask you a question?" Jarvis said. "Why are you the only one comfortable with English in your family?"

Anna chewed on her fingertip. "I was good at languages. I heard and I remembered, I guessed words, I saw patterns and read lips to know how to make all the sounds. Hungarian, German, English, French… a bit of Russian too… I wanted to become a journalist. A traveler if I could- a diplomat would have been best. The teachers thought I could do it. This was when I was little, before my _apa _died. Peter and Endre worked already, but the money became too much and Leslie got sick- she was only five… I thought _no, I need a solution and I need to come up with one from here, from my own head._ I found a job sewing and… well, I liked sewing. I came to do something I loved. Don't mention my _apa _today, it break my mama's heart."

"Okay," Jarvis said. "Okay. I'm excited to meet your family."

"Yes," Anna said. "My mother will try to feed you. She will make you eat beef goulash and dumplings, mushrooms, potato pancake… she even made hazelnut cake this morning- I smell it before work!"

"That doesn't sound bad at all."

"No, you do not understand," Anna said. "She will _feed. You." _

* * *

"What are you working on now?" Jarvis, who'd been waiting twenty minutes for them to leave, said.

"A dress," Anna said.

"A dress for who, it's after hours," he said.

"Exactly," Anna said. "It is a wedding dress for Zsófia. Peter's wife. It is her mother's dress and I am making it short for her free- with the needles and thread from here."

"That's kind."

"It is so I do not have to buy wedding present," Anna said.

Jarvis laughed.

"Will you come to wedding?" Anna asked.

"If I'm invited I would…"

"Of course you are invited, Peter loves you. Wedding is in three weeks. Are you going to be here in three weeks?"

They didn't often bring up the fact that Jarvis' stay in Budapest –or Hungary as a whole- was only temporary. They were doing drills with the Hungarian army while their generals whispered about secret things, that was it. Even Jarvis didn't know how long it would be. All he knew, and all that Anna knew, was that they would write letters and keep images of each other in their memory, hoping that time didn't tear it apart, until they found a way for her to come to London or for him to be discharged and come to Budapest.

"I hope so," Jarvis said.

"If not, you come visit." It wasn't even a suggestion or a question, it was a fact. Anna was telling him he'd come, daring him not to. He wouldn't sit out of it for the world.

"If not, I'll come visit," he agreed.

He watched her embroider more pearls on the skirt with those same even, put-together, points.

* * *

"Bit of a risk, falling in love with a woman abroad, eh?" Russo said.

Jarvis kicked against the post of his bunk anyways.

"Isn't that my business?" Jarvis asked.

* * *

"I worry about you," Russo said. "I mean, what if tomorrow we wake up and march back to England? What if the day after a war happens and you get shot?"

"Touching," Jarvis said. "But I believe in Anna. Her ducks are all in a row, she has everything down to a science. I doubt she'd let me become a problem."

"We're going to miss our movie," Jarvis said from his spot in the shop's waiting area.

No answer from Anna.

"Are you working on Zsófia's dress?" Jarvis asked. No answer. "Leo's suit?"

"I…" Anna choked from the other side. "I just can't get something done. It's only a few stitches, I'll be over in a second."

She wasn't.

Jarvis went to check on her.

She looked like she'd been crying –how hadn't he heard her?- and she'd pricked her hands more than a few times –how hadn't he checked on her? She sat on her stool at her table and her hands shook too bad to sew properly, and Jarvis noticed why.

She was trying to stitch yellow stars on a pile of her family's coats and blouses and button-ups.

He'd seen her upset, he'd seen her angry, he'd seen her sad and stung and annoyed and pushed around. But through it all she'd always smiled, always been quick on her feet, always hit the ground running. She patched things up and made them better and planned for problems before fate could even think them up.

And here everything was, falling apart at the seams.


End file.
